Electronic devices which comprise an audio transducer are known. For example mobile telephones or tablet computers or other devices may comprise one or more microphones and loudspeakers. The microphones and loudspeakers may be positioned inside the electronic device. In order to allow sound to pass between the audio transducer and the user the housing of the electronic device must have a sound aperture which allows acoustic pressure waves to be conducted between the audio transducer and the external user or sound source. The sound aperture requires one or more holes to be provided in the housing of the electronic device. Where the audio transducer comprises a microphone the holes must be acoustically coupled to the surface of the microphone so that the sound which passes through the holes is incident on the surface of the microphone. Where the audio transducer comprises a loudspeaker the holes must be acoustically coupled to the loudspeaker so that the sound generated by the loudspeaker is audible. This limits the design freedom for the sound aperture.